


across the spectrum

by leosiamajor, SapphireQueen



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Anal Sex, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles You Slut, Charles is a tattoo artist and owns a parlor, Erik Being Cocky, Erik You Slut, Gardener Erik who owns a flower shop, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, also kinda fluffy, because grdening calms him, oh my god you guys we finally wrote a true pwp, right next to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:12:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leosiamajor/pseuds/leosiamajor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireQueen/pseuds/SapphireQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the 'tattoo parlor-next-to-a-flower-shop' au combined with challenge 'take-the-obvious-choice-and-switch-them'.</p><p>-</p><p>Charles finds himself again walking into the shop to look for flowers so he can perfectly tattoo them on a client, he's not here to flirt with the owner-- who just happens to be extremely attractive--  how dare you, he's a professional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	across the spectrum

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, we played around with this prompt on Tumblr until it became an actual thing. Wee ♥  
> Major as Erik Lehnsherr  
> Sapphire as Charles Xavier  
> Enjoy :D

Spring was always Erik's favorite time of year. Oh, it was cliche, he knew well that a flower shop owner would like spring, but honestly he hated closing up his shop long after dark. It always felt like he had none of the day left. But now as the days grew longer and his shop grew busier, it was nice to close up with some daylight left. He tended to be quite prompt in his closing time - 6:30 PM each and every evening - but lately he found himself keeping the doors open just a little longer most nights for a last minute customer. It was the same customer every time of course, and as 6:30 PM rolled around, Erik found himself checking his watch and glancing at the door. Most might have been worried about someone coming in and delaying closing time. Erik found himself wishing for quite the opposite.

“Fuck," Charles whispers under his breath, making it on time before Mr. Adonis-- _Erik, he had introduced himself as Erik_ \-- closed the shop. Honestly, Charles had meant to come by earlier today, as well as the three other times he's been around, but the parlor was always full, mostly with Raven and her friends, but still. He puts his hand on the door and sighs... it's not like his heart beats a bit knowing that Erik keeps the shop open a little while longer for him, not to mention that their businesses were literally right next to each other, so taking a deep breath, he enters the store with a small ding of the bell on the door. "Hello?"

The moment he heard that bell ring and the voice that followed Erik found himself almost embarrassed over his own reaction. He was far more eager for his last customer of the day than he dared admit. This was getting a little out of hand. They'd been doing this for weeks now, sort of ... dancing around each other, Charles coming in frequently, Erik always making the time to talk to him. This wasn't about the flowers Erik sold and they both knew that well enough. Still, neither had said a damn thing about it. He glanced over as casually as he could. "Ah, so there you are. I was beginning to think you didn't need any flowers today."

Charles laughs softly, running a hand through his hair. "I will always be in help of your assistance my friend," He says casually. "If I could only remember the flower Angel asked me for... starts with a P..." He scratches the back of his head, genuinely embarrassed that he had forgotten the name of it; not that Charles was bad with customers, it's just that he got rather dizzy and lightheaded over sexy men staring at him the way Erik does. "Petunias? Are those a thing?"

Erik lifted an eyebrow at Charles, chuckling softly as he shook his head at the other man. "Yes, petunias are a thing." He glanced over his shoulder as he turned his back on Charles. "I'm surprised at how many flowers you ink on people in a single week." He remarked. Charles' frequent visits to his shop hadn't gone unnoticed after all. He walked away, right to where he kept the perennials.

"Would you be surprised if I told you most of them are going to one person?" He says, following behind Erik. He stretches his arms up, behind his head, a habit he'd picked up during his days playing soccer... he would be lying if he didn't say he also did it as a peacock move, trying to get Erik closer, or at least interested. "Angel and Ororo are both really enthusiastic about nature and they seem to agree that flowers are the most beautiful things that nature has to offer, also, they have a discount at my place, so they come by whenever they can, which is mostly all of the time."

There was no point in hiding the fact that he glanced briefly at Charles, eyes taking in the sight of the exposed skin where his tee shirt rode up. There was no need to make him interested - because god was he ever. It was just ... Well they were neighbors and these things did tend to get messy. Erik had always had a problem with maintaining functional relationships. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes to the ceiling just at the thought of some of his past affairs. But god was Charles good looking and so obviously _eager_. "I believe you've been here at least half a dozen times ..." He challenged. "That many tattoos for them both in a week, mm?"

"You'd be surprised at how much ink they have," He says rather dismissively, not wanting to talk about them anymore, but he needs to talk about something. He can't afford to not listen to Erik's voice. "Angel actually has a pair of butterfly wings tattooed on her back-- one of my finest work yet, if I do say so myself."

Erik lifted his eyebrow. He was still highly suspicious that Charles made excuses to come in here ... but if he wanted to maintain. "Alright, alright, keep your story." He held up his hands in surrender before turning to grab some of the closest petunias. "These ought to suit your needs then." He offered, holding them out, realizing as he extended his arm just how close he'd allowed them to get.

Charles smiles and takes the flowers from him... _God,_ he wanted to touch. But Charles was never one good with rejection, not that he had many in his life, but he was still on murky waters on whether or not Erik was interested or not. Not that it would stop him from trying; Charles was many things but a quitter was not on the list. "Oh, Erik. Are you suggesting I bore you? I'm offended!" He says, adding a hint of flair before walking back to the counter to pay for the flowers, waiting to see if Erik would follow or not.

"Bore me?" Erik questioned. "Oh, I think you're anything but boring, Charles." He remarked, watching him shamelessly as he walked away. He moved to the other side of the counter, leaning on it. He pushed his sleeves up, revealing his own twisted vine tattoos on his left arm. "I'm just saying I'm surprised at how often I see you here." He said simply. "It seems like perhaps there's more to it than reference items."

Nearly losing focus when he sees Erik's tattooed left arm, _Oh God, kill me right now. Breathe, Charles, breathe._ He takes his wallet and pays for the small bouquet. "Is that an invitation?" He asks, a smirk gracing his red lips after a quick lick, a move that Raven swears make people crazy.

Erik was no more immune to the move than anyone else. He found himself distracted for a moment, glancing down at Charles' lips. "It was an observation." He countered, eyes flicking back up to meet the other man's. "Should there be an invitation?" He countered, holding his ground ... for now.

What the hell color were Erik's eyes suppose to be? It infuriates Charles that as a man who works around colors all day, he can't figure them out. Blue? Green? Grey? All of the above? He nearly stares for too long before hearing what Erik had said. "I'm not opposed to it," He replies.

"Something catch your eye?" Erik teased, noticing the way Charles stared at his eyes for a long moment. He didn't exactly mind. It was unnerving, yes, but at the same time it gave him the opportunity to look over the other's soft features, to appreciate those bright, shockingly blue eyes.

"Um..." Charles knows he's been caught like a deer with headlights. He takes a breath. _Hell, go hard or go home._ "Yeah, actually. Between trying to figure out what color your eyes are and trying incredibly hard not to stare at your arms, I can't seem to think if you have any other tattoos hiding about."

Erik felt an unholy delight at Charles' discomfort in that moment. He knew he shouldn't but ... Well he couldn't quite help himself. He glanced over at the other man, grinning. "This is the only one." He admitted. "For now." He added then. "But it does cover a lot of skin."

"Oh, does it?" He says, begging to any God willing to listen that his face didn't look as flushed and heated as he felt. Be smooth, Charles. You've done this before.

The light pink rising to Charles' cheeks was all too much and Erik couldn't help himself. He had to take advantage. "I'm willing to show if you like." He turned away to shut the cash register down. "Why don't you come in for a drink?" He offered. The storefront was the last place he wanted to be suddenly.

 _Thank you, thank you,_ He thinks to the deity that granted him... whatever this was going to be. He smiles. "Let me get these in a vase at the parlor and I'll be right out."

"I'll close down the shop. Go ahead and come through the back and head upstairs." Erik offered. He took off the apron he wore over his clothing and moved to start shutting off the lights.

"Be back in a second," He says as he exits the shop. He quickly looks for a vase and fills it up, quickly putting the petunias in. He hopes Angel doesn't mind that he got them yellow, which to his delightful surprise, look strange in contrast to his dark tattoo room, but he smiles. He takes a quick look at himself in the mirror, adjusts his hair, looks at his teeth and makes sure he looks good enough. He wants to wear something that says " _Please devour me,_ " but he doesn't want to be too forward about it, so he decides to leave what he has on and turns off the lights from his shop. He goes through the back and up the stairs. "I'm heading up, I hope you're decent," He jokes, half not really meaning it. He wouldn't mind if Erik was just naked from the get go, but Charles had to be careful now, this could mean anything.

"I haven’t offered you a thing to eat along with the drink I proposed," Erik called back dryly. "But I'd like to think I'm decent anyway." He met Charles at the top of the stairs. He'd taken just long enough to take off the button down he wore at work and to wash his hands clean of the dirt from the day's work. He'd changed into a more fitted short sleeved shirt. The vines of his left arm tattoo snaked over his wrist and up his arm under his shirt sleeve. At closer look they had thorns on them. From the vines there were also small buds, growing large and further in bloom as they went up his arm.

If Charles had no dignity whatsoever, he would be panting right now. Thankfully, he still has some left, so he manages to give Erik's arm a once over before grinning. "Yeah, decent enough, I suppose," He teases.

Erik nodded over to the small living room area for Charles to sit while he got them each a drink. "I guess I have more in common with your clients than he expected." He said, nodding to the work on his arm.

"Seems like you do," He says, sitting by sofa. The apartment was nice, it was neat and clean, unlike his messy little hobbit hole. "Can I ask who did that? It looks like Azazel's work, but what are the chances?"

"Azazel did some of it." Erik offered. "He did most of the buds and blossoms on here." He turned his arm a bit to show the vines all the way around. "Most of the vine work I had done in Germany before I moved here."

He wants to climb up those vines and never leave, but Charles does have some type of restraint, thank you very much. "Ah," He says. "So that's where your vague accent comes from," He says, leaning back. "I've been trying to figure it out for some time."

"Is it that hard to place?" Erik asked, quirking an eyebrow. "I'm afraid yours is a bit of a dead giveaway." He brought over the drink he'd poured for Charles - a bit more than a few fingers' worth - and took his own, sitting across from the other man.

Charles takes the drink from Erik's hands and watches him sit across him. "What an extraordinary ability that must be," He grins softly. "And as for mine-- well, the British accent never leaves one, which in a way it's strange because my sister doesn't have it. I think I'm the only Xavier with this bloody accent."

"Makes you all the more identifiable." Erik said thoughtfully, leaning in his chair and crossing one long leg over the other. "It's very hard to miss when you decide to sing out on your balcony at night." He teased.

Thank God he hadn't touched the glass yet or Charles would have choked on his drink in a poor, ungraceful manner. He does, however, turn beat red. "Oh... sorry for that," He says not knowing what else to offer. He doesn't want to bore Erik with the cliché story about the lonely boy who learned how to play guitar only to learn he cannot sing for shit. "I'll try to keep it to a minimum from here on out then."

"Don't." Erik replied. "I enjoy listening to it." He wondered if perhaps he was picking _too_ much at Charles. Oh but god was it easy and he did turn the most adorable shade of red when he did so.

"Oh god, I don't know how," He says, laughing, trying to ease out the awkward pooling in his chest. "Raven has said, and I quote: _'you sound like a dying cat'_ , which is why I try to keep it as low as possible... apparently, not low enough."

"Maybe I enjoy the sound of dying cats." He teased. "Maybe it's less about the skill behind the vocals and more about the enjoyment in singing." He mused, shrugging his shoulders. Of course he hadn't a musical bone in his body so hell, he had no idea if he could even judge another would be musician.

Charles appreciates the comment and smiles. "Thanks for that," He adds, toasting his drink before putting his lips on the cold glass tumbler and quickly taking a small sip down. "Great stuff you have here," He says, smiling.

Erik nodded his head. "I don't believe in skimping on good alcohol." As a business owner, Erik had, had to learn quickly how to make sure to make his money go far ... But there were some pleasures in life he didn't deny himself - good liquor and nice clothing being two of those things.

"You have a better philosophy in life than I do," Charles replies. He takes another drink back and sighs, leaning back and taking a quick second to look at Erik, all relaxed and grounded here. "So, besides hearing strangers sing like two pieces of gravel being rubbed together and really good alcohol, what else do you like?"

"Skipping small talk." Erik quipped with a little smirk. Oh, he could listen to Charles talk all day long, truly, but right now the last thing he wanted to do was play twenty questions with the other man.

Charles grins, a small shot of adrenaline shooting up his spine. Okay then, direct to the point. "And what do you like?" He says, leaning closer to the small coffee table and leaning his arms, setting the tumbler down.

"I'd like to see the rest of your tattoos if you don't mind." Erik grinned. He reached out a hand and gestured for Charles to get up and undress, more than eager to see the rest of the ink on that smooth, pale skin.

Grinning, Charles stands and slowly unbutton his shirt to reveal his right arm and shoulder completely covered in different vine tattoos, an array of colors. He was proud of his body, still being able to be lean and fit after years of soccer. "I would really appreciate you returning the favor, after all, you offered to show me what else you have," He teases, unbuttoning the last one before taking it off to turn around and show a small blue lined dragon on the back of his left shoulder.

"I did, didn't I?" Erik asked with a little chuckle. "Then I'll do just that." He reached to take off his shirt as well, tossing it aside. His skin was marked all over, some burnt, some tanned from working outside. Mostly his 'tan' was freckles. There were a few scars - mostly from dealing with thorny plants and sharp tools for some time. The tattoo itself went up over his shoulder, curving to his chest and shoulder blade, finally showing off full, brilliant blooms in vivid red.

Walking closer, Charles finishes shrugging his shirt off and leaning to Erik, lightly grazing his finger tips on the curves of lines on his shoulder. "Oh this is beautiful," He says, genuinely admiring the work done, but also, just Erik. His mouth is nearly watering.

Erik resisted the little shiver that threatened to go down his spine when Charles lightly touched the fuller blossoms on his shoulders. "It is." He agreed. "I'm lucky Azazel was so willing to work on me." He remarked. He glanced down at Charles, rather liking just how close they were to one another.

"You were," Charles says, unsure of whether he was invited or not to move closer. He licks his lips, just itching to lean over just by a tiny fraction, enough to look into more detail the thorns and designs. "Azazel is picky about clients, you must be something." He says, looking through hooded eyes and a warm small smile.

"You certainly seem to think so." Erik said. He turned, and while Charles didn't have as good of a view of his tattoo now, he had more than sufficient enough space to admire the colors all over Charles' arms, his shoulders, his chest. It was quite the view and he drank it in shamelessly, eyes sweeping over the designs on the other man's lithe body.

Charles knows he should flush, he should be beet red over the amount of detail and concentration Erik is putting into this stare, but he doesn't. There's a confidence brewing in his chest over that hungry look. "You can touch if you want," His voice says, barely a whisper as he slowly extends an arm up, bent by the elbow.

Erik started at Charles' wrist. He trailed his long fingers down the inside of Charles' arm, touching the ink. He paused right at the crook of his elbow before trailing his fingers up again. He swore he could feel Charles' skin like electricity beneath his fingers. "Exceptional." He said as his fingers drew inward towards Charles' jaw. He made no point to indicate if he meant the tattoos or Charles himself.

The husky breath that came out of Erik, as he uttered that word, sent a shiver down Charles' spine. "Thank you," He replies rather breathlessly, not daring to move, scared that if this was in his head, that it would go away, vanish into thin air.

Finally Erik stopped his exploration as his fingers came to curl at the underside of Charles' jaw. He made a little noise in the back of his throat before deciding that he was going to throw all caution to the wind. Things would probably be weird after tonight but right now he knew he didn't care. He leaned in and kissed Charles firmly, tired of the mounting tension.

His knees would have given in if it weren't for his tremendous amount of self control. Erik kisses soft, but firm, as if waiting patiently before doing anything else. He moans a bit into the kiss, parting his lips softly to let Erik know that he was invited, that whatever happened here would be wanted-- welcomed; he wrapped his arms around Erik's shoulders.

The mere skin to skin contact of Charles' arms around his bare shoulders was enough to push him further. He pushed his tongue in to Charles' inviting mouth, taking his time in exploring, in tasting and enjoying him.

Enthusiasm running wild on his body, Charles' head swirls when he felt Erik's tongue on his mouth, tasting him. In wrapping his arms tighter, their chests collide one against the other.

Going to his room probably would have been the best course of action, but Erik never had been the best with planning things out. For now he settled with pushing Charles against the living room wall. He broke the kiss in favor of kissing down his neck, his hands going to undo the fastening to the other man's pants.

With a small breath nearly yanking itself out of Charles' chest as his back slams against the wall, he immediately arcs his head up, giving Erik more access to his neck, to do as he pleases-- when he feels Erik undoing the fastening of his jeans. Grinning slyly, he bites his lower lip in order to keep in a moan. _No, Charles, not yet._

Charles was pliant beneath his hands and Erik _loved_ it. He slid one of his hands in the moment he had Charles' zipper down and tugged his pants down a little, giving himself room to stroke his cock slowly. He slid his tongue over the pulse point on Charles' neck, moving up to tease his ear next.

"Oh," He moaned, a bit disappointed in himself for not keeping it in, but also... he couldn't help it. Erik was nearly devouring him, and they were just starting. And now his hand was on his pants and his mouth opened in a wordless moan, a gasp that ghosted on his lips. "Erik,"

"I do like the way you say my name." Erik said against his ear, moving his hand just a little faster, giving Charles' cock a squeeze.

Shamelessly bucking his hips now, Charles feels a bead of sweat pool on his lower back. Excitement and arousal coursing through him, his eyes shut in blissful ecstasy. "Ah... well, if you keep this up..." He moans. "You won't get to hear it screamed, you know?"

Erik stopped almost immediately. "Did you think I was going to make you come right here in the hallway?" He teased, giving his cock a quick squeeze. "And ruin the real fun?"

Slowly opening his eyes, he looks at Erik through hooded lids and smiles a small smile. "The fun is in finding out, isn't it?"

He pulled his hand out of Charles' pants and took a step back. "Oh, no, I intend on having more fun before we call it a night, Charles. Honestly."

He could frown at the way Erik's hand leaves him, but his spirits immediately spark back up at the mention of more. "Show me then."

Erik gracefully turned his back on Charles and walked away towards his bedroom, not even looking over his shoulder as he led him to the door. He stepped through and nonchalantly reached into his bed side table, setting aside a bottle of KY and a condom.

Following Erik like a puppy should have been degrading, but it wasn't. It was a challenge, an excitement in Charles’ eyes as he follows behind and closes the door of the bedroom and turns around to see Erik set aside what he intended to use. "So, do you always bring home your really handsome neighbors to bed or am I just lucky?" He teases, knowing this was a horrible-- _terrible_ line, but Erik hadn't turned him down yet, so he might as well invoke humor in this. He always liked having partners he could have fun with, while also still be intensely sensual about each other... not that it has worked in Charles' favor before, but Erik, somehow was... different.

Erik merely chuckled. "Mm, who says I fuck and tell?" He asked. Honestly it had been longer than he cared to admit since his last good fuck. Not since his last relationship but he was so willing to move on right here and now. "How about we get those pants off of you."

"Only if you do yours as well," He grins, already thumbing the waist of his jeans to pull them down.

"Oh, well I suppose if you insist." Erik replied simply, undoing the fastenings of his own jeans and wriggling them down along with his underwear, kicking them off to the side leaving him fully nude before Charles.

"You're a bold man," He says, smiling as he takes in the full view of Erik. Beautiful, gorgeous Erik, all hard lines and lean muscles, he'd put Michelangelo's David to shame. "Do I get a say in what we do or do you plan on showing me? Because there's something I would really like right now," He says with a not-so-subtle lick of his lips and eyes casting down on Erik's cock.

"Oh by all means ..." Erik took immediate notice of Charles' eyes on his cock and he was more than happy to see what the other man had in mind. "Do share."

"Do you mind on the bed, though?" He asks, moving closer and placing a hand on Erik's chest. "Last time I got down on my knees, things ended messy."

"Mm, you did ask so nicely," Erik mused aloud as he stepped backwards, going to sit on the bed, leaning back comfortably.

Charles crawls on him, the bed feeling nice and soft and he couldn't fucking wait to get fucked into it, but patience. Without wasting anymore time, he looks up at Erik as he takes the head of his half hard cock into his mouth, slowly taking it in, cheeks puffing and eyes slowly closing. "Mmm," He moans, sending vibrations all around him.

Right away Erik knew he was going to enjoy himself. Charles seemed so fucking enthusiastic, and so eager to get this moving. Erik was more than willing to let him. He slid one hand in to Charles' hair and let out a low moan.

The moan pleased Charles much more than he'd rather admit; it's been awhile since he'd done this and we was so glad to be back on the saddle with someone like Erik. He urged his speed a bit, at a perfect pace between fast and slow, the hand in his hair a magnificent and electrifying pleasure as Charles found himself sucking Erik's cock as hungry as he felt, a bit of drool flickering down his chin, but not enough to make him pull away.

It was hard to know what was best. The physical pleasure of Charles' experienced mouth on his cock was amazing, god yes, but honestly watching him, seeing the way Charles was thoroughly enjoying himself just as much. _That_ was one hell of a turn on.

Nearly opening his eyes half way, Charles looks at how wrecked Erik looks watching him, his his body is flushed but not nearly enough to set in a deep breath. It made Charles want more, he wanted everything Erik had to offer. He stops sucking and separates his lips from Erik, a small trickle of drool still on his lower lip from Erik's cock.

"God, you look good like that." Erik breathed, tugging on his hair just a little. He didn't like when Charles took away the stimulation to his cock but watching him was almost worth it.

Licking his lower lip, Charles takes a deep breath and starts crawling up. "I think I would look much better riding you, trust me."

"Oh would you?" Erik asked, reaching right out for the lube that he'd set aside. "Now I don't know, you with my cock in your mouth might be the best thing I've seen all week. It'll be hard to top that." He teased.

"It's a good thing that I have to outdo myself then," He grins, watching as Erik takes the lube in his hands.

"I'm eager to watch you try." Erik chuckled softly. He uncapped the lube and squirted a generous amount on to his fingers, slicking them up well before coaxing Charles to shift his position. Right away he pressed a single finger in, watching Charles for any change in facial expression.

"Fuck," He breathlessly moans as he closes his eyes and clenches his teeth. Oh he hadn't done this in a while, but God, in his recent memory, he hadn't felt this good in ever... and this was just his hand. He feels his face heat.

Erik savored the chance to take his time with just his one finger, pushing it in and out, curling it inside Charles. He waited until Charles not only felt ready, but seemed impatient before adding the second.

Erik was either evil or a genius because with every curl and thrust of his finger-- oh, fingers, now, _oh my god_ \-- he felt desperate, wanting, needing more.

Every sound, every expression was well worth holding out on himself. Erik was hard, achingly so but he'd wait so much longer just to watch this show before him. He sped up the pace of his two fingers, sufficiently teasing Charles before adding another.

His toes were curling now, and his knees are nearly making holes in the mattress because-- "Oh God, Erik,"-- leaves his mouth in an almost embarrassing plea. His breaths were starting to fall ragged. "Please... please..." He begs, bucking his hips on Erik's long fingers.

Charles begged so nicely, he found. He seldom took the time to make lovers really beg for him but this was fucking amazing. He fucked him faster with his fingers until at last he knew he wasn't going to be able to wait much longer. "Help us out?" He teased, handing the condom to Charles the moment he'd pulled his hand away.

Nodding, because that was all Charles could muster at the moment, he takes the condom and opens it carefully, taking it and giving Erik's cock on last lick before rolling it down his length.

This time it was Erik's turn to bite back a sound when Charles licked him again. He made up his mind right then he'd have Charles suck him off again some time. But for now, oh, he had much better things in mind. He grabbed Charles' hips and pulled him closer.

Charles lowers his head to catch Erik's lips on a quick, passionate kiss that nearly leaves him breathless when Erik pulls him closer. He glides down on Erik's cock, hissing in pleasure with Erik's bottom lip between his teeth as his length opened him up, his body taking him skeptical at first, but with a few seconds of adjustment, accustoming to him.

It was a struggle for Erik not to pull Charles right down or to thrust up in to him but he knew this was the last thing the shorter man needed. He was quick to help him ease down, taking his time about it as he kissed him hungrily.

Just when Charles finally managed to take full control of himself, he started slowly grinding his hips on Erik, riding him back and forth as slow as he could. He breaks the kiss to breath out a moan as he hoists himself on Erik's shoulders.

The slow pace was killing Erik. He had half a mind to flip them over and fuck Charles stupid but this really was a nice view and he did rather enjoy this position. He kept his hands on Charles' hips as he leaned up to kiss him hungrily, finally pressing up against the grinding of his hips.

The moment he felt Erik press up against him was when Charles nearly lost it, he broke the kiss and started a rapid pace, nearly dizzy with how good everything felt. "Tell... me what you... want," He manages to breath between moans.

A guttural moan left Erik's mouth as he started meeting each of the movements of Charles' hips, thrusting up when he came down. “Fuck ... I want to ... see you come undone." He insisted, head falling back.

"Fuck me then..." He says, taking Erik's head between his hands and forcing him to look at Charles, at how desperate and needy he was, at how close to ecstasy he was. "Fuck me... fuck me like you mean it, how.--however you want,"

Erik couldn't get enough of those eyes, how they looked clouded with lust. He wanted to see that look over and over again. He sat up just a little, keeping Charles firmly in his lap. "Go faster then." He insisted, leaning up to kiss him hard. He held Charles' hips tightly enough to leave bruises, jerking his hips upwards as forcefully as he could.

Those bruises are going to look so good the next day, such a pretty little memoir for the next day. He breathes hard through his nose, picking up his speed to Erik' thoughts and _oh God, Oh God_ , he was close, he was so close he didn't even believe it, Erik hadn't even touched his cock.

As long as Erik wanted this to last he knew he was so fucking close. He could tell just by watching that Charles was too. _God_ , he hoped there'd be chances for this to continue because this? This was fucking amazing. He leaned back against the headboard and found it easier to move. Each time he thrust up he tugged Charles' body down hard against his own, driving in deep each time.

"Oh god, oh fuck, Erik," He moans, his body reaching it's potential. "Erik," He repeats, louder, he swear he can feel the bed shaking. A blinding sensation hits him when Erik's hips manage to find that spot and it only takes _onetwothreefour_ more thrusts until Charles is cumming all over himself, some of it spilling on Erik's belly.

Erik wanted to hear his name moaned like that over and over and over again. He swore he'd remember the way Charles looked and sounded when he reached his peak for a long time. He hardly had time to focus on how much he enjoyed it though. Only moments past and he was coming as well, filling the condom as he thrust deep inside Charles.

Feeling exhausted, Charles face lands on the crook of Erik's neck, the other man still inside of him. He takes a few deep breaths to compose himself and kisses Erik quickly before rolling on his back.

After returning the kiss Erik quickly discarded the condom and grabbed a couple of tissues for them both to clean themselves up with. He chuckled breathlessly. "Well fuck." He breathed.

He can't help the bubbly soft laugh that comes out of him as he takes the tissue and cleans himself up. "So, did I outdo myself?"

"Absolutely." Erik chuckled as he wiped his own stomach clean, tossing the tissues away as well.

Humming, he adjusts himself a bit, turning to his side. "I hope you don't mind me staying over, I know I'm next door, but I can't seem to walk straight right now," He grins jokingly. "If you want, I'll be out as soon as I wake up tomorrow."

"I get up pretty early early to water the flowers and open up the shop." Erik warned. "But if that doesn't bother you, stay as long as you like." It seemed like a terrible idea to let Charles stay over but he liked the idea of having him here a bit longer.

"I won't be a bother I promise," He says, turning to plop an arm under the pillow and not look for cuddling. Cuddling lead to emotions and attachment and Charles was never good at handling those. "Good night, Erik." He smiles.

"Good night Charles." He replied, grinning to himself. He flicked off the light on his bedside table and slid under the covers, lying on his back comfortably. Perhaps this adventure in allowing Charles to get close wouldn't go so terribly after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are much appreciated, thank you! :D


End file.
